


Moonlit Secrets

by Applepie



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: APTX4869 antidote, Gen, Kid doesn't know Conan's identity, Misunderstandings, disguises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the completion of the antidote to the APTX4869, Shinichi knows it's time to take action against the Black Organisation. Meanwhile, Kaitou Kid is missing his favourite critic and no one will tell him where Conan disappeared off to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though it's proven that Kid knows Conan's identity in the movies, it's still debatable in the manga currently. For the sake of this fic, Kid doesn't know Conan is Shinichi.
> 
> Beta'd by Crystia. (Who, might I add, tries to Americanise my spelling just to annoy me)

 

 

 

The small, red-white pill clinked in the glass vial.

"This is it, then?" Conan murmured warily, studying the antidote.

He carefully cradled the innocuous-looking vial in the palm of his hand, staring intently at it like it held all the answers to the great mysteries of life. And frankly, the importance of the pill was probably somewhere equivalent, because Conan couldn't find words to express just how significant it was. How long had Conan been stuck as a child? How long had he found himself with no one to confide in but his parents and a small group of friends?

He was tired of being underestimated and written off as unintelligent just because of his apparent age, and this pill would rectify _everything_.

Haibara dipped her head into a slow nod. "It's the latest antidote. All simulation and experiments conclude the stable restoration of DNA."

It would have been nice if that was all the shrunken scientist had to say, but Conan knew better than that.

"But?" he urged, hearing the silent conjunction Haibara hesitated to give. His hands unconsciously clutched tighter around the new prototype as if afraid the girl would snatch it back from him.

Haibara turned away, walking over to scoop up the files she left out. "But it results in a much lower survival rate than the other prototypes," she murmured, eyes reluctant to meet his.

"How low?"

"Seventy-three percent."

Conan let out a long sibilant sound at the numbers. "That's low."

"Exactly, Kudo-kun," she said, but she made no attempts to retract the pill from the boy's grasp.

Conan finally loosened his hold and rolled the vial in his hands. "So why are you giving it to me?" he asked.

There was something vaguely apologetic in the look the scientist gave him, when Conan glanced over. "Because it's the best I can do," Haibara said with a sigh, sounding equally dejected and frustrated. "Unless you can find more information on the original Apoptoxin, this is the closest antidote I can make. I've already spent several months improving the survival rate from sixty to seventy-three percent."

"If you spend longer-"

"I _can't_ , Kudo," Haibara snapped. "I've exhausted every possibility just to improve it the barest amount. There's not much more I can do."

"Then you're giving up?" Conan demanded.

"No. But I've already pulled all the information I could get from the sparse notes I recovered. Unless a sudden inspiration arises, there's not more I can do."

Conan matched the girl's glare before he sighed and nodded in acknowledgement, slouching into the couch behind him. He knew Haibara was trying her best with what little data they had at their disposal.

Haibara had no obligation to work on the antidote, anyway. Conan realised within the first few months he'd met her that she had no need for the antidote – she didn't have anything left in her original life and was more than content to live on as a child. It was only for Shinichi's sake that she continued to work on it.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and _They_ will conveniently drop a pill for you to study," Conan finally said with a dry laugh.

Haibara's paling face told Conan all he needed to know about her thoughts on that idea. "Relax, Haibara. I know better than to show my face around them."

"Do you?" she retorted.

"Oi, I never search them out on purpose," Conan countered.

And he _hadn't_. Every time he had a run in with the Organisation, it was only because the opportunity had presented itself. He'd never deliberately sought them out, despite what Haibara thought of his dangerous tendencies.

Conan shook the pills once more, letting the rattling sound catch her attention and draw her thoughts away.

"So why are you giving _these_ to me?" he continued on quickly.

Haibara let out a defeated sigh.

"I predict it will take years longer before I can create an antidote superior to this one. There's only so much you can do to bring _Them_ down as Conan, and the longer we wait, the stronger they'll get," she explained as she pinched the bridge of her nose with a tired sigh.

Conan knew she was right.

At this point, they were aware of most of the Organisation's members, however if they let the peace stretch on, more and more recruits would only appear. Not that they knew the entire workings of the Organisation presently, but who knew how long it would be before undercover agents like Kir were oust? She had already been suspected of treachery once; it wouldn't take much for that to happen again.

Haibara caught Conan's eye. "I'm giving you a choice," she said plainly. "Will you gamble your life in order to take them down?"

Conan shivered as her eyes bore on his, steely and callous, and he knew better than to disappoint. What did he choose? Conan stared at the pills in his hands before looking back up to Haibara. The boy cracked a small smirk.

He had a feeling Haibara knew his answer before she even asked.

 

* * *

Conan's departure was infinitely more organised than his arrival.

His first order of business had been to call Yusaku and Yukiko back home from their inane game of hide-and-seek from Yusaku's editors. Despite Conan's critically vague explanation, fearful of anyone tapping into the international call, the two elder Kudo knew their son well. They knew he wouldn't call them if it wasn't serious, and so their arrival at Agasa-hakase's was the earliest that flight schedules would allow.

Yukiko wasted no time the moment her feet cross the threshold of the professor's house.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko called out, rushing to pull the boy into her chest.

"Mom," Conan sputtered as Yusaku only looked on, amused and wandering inside at a more sedated pace.

The boy tried to wiggle out of his mother's hold, but it only made the woman hug him tighter. "What's going on now?" Yukiko wailed. "You know I don't like it when you do anything dangerous."

Conan tensed.

"Shinichi?" Yusaku questioned, as he placed a sturdy hand on his wife's shoulder. "It sounded important."

"It is." The boy hesitated, but eventually pulled a closed, glass vial from the depths of his pockets and set it onto the table. "I have to do this," he said softly when his parents finished studying the pill. Conan glanced up, catching his father's intense gaze in his own determined ones.

If possible, Yukiko's grip tightened even more, fingers digging into Conan's arms. Still, she held her tongue, trusting Yusaku to know what he was doing. If she had things her way, her Shin-chan would _never_ be in danger. But he already was. And now, in matters of crime and justice, these things were Yusaku and Shinichi's forte. The bond between father and son — between detectives — was something she couldn't interfere with.

Yusaku rubbed his chin, eyes narrow and sharp, inferring unsaid words.

"And the consequences?" the man finally asked.

"They're worth it," Conan answered strongly.

Even Yukiko couldn't deny her precious son anything when he sounded so definite and certain. "Will you regret your decision?"

"I'll regret it if I don't."

Yusaku gave an acceptant nod.

"Then there's no way we can change your mind, can we?" he replied. "If you believe it's the right thing to do, then we, as your parents, will support you no matter what."

Behind them, Haibara's silent steps treaded into the room. She'd stepped aside for their privacy when the Kudo family gathered, but she'd clearly heard at least some of the conversation.

"You understand what's going to happen?" she asked, directing her question to the elder Kudos.

Yusaku eyed the pill vial on the table. "I have a fair idea."

"And you also understand what happens if it fails?"

Yusaku closed his eyes to the ominous words.

Haibara allowed the man his silence, walking over to the shrunken detective. "Have you finished your arrangements?"

Conan gave a tight smile.

"Yeah. If – if it fails," he said as Yukiko buried her face in his shoulder, "I have a note for you to take to Hattori, and you know what to say to Ran," he continued, handing over the bowtie with its knobs set to his teenage voice. "They can't know beforehand. I don't need Hattori to worry, and Ran-" he licked his dry lips, "I'd rather Ran think I'm moving on than dead."

"That's not fair to her," Yukiko murmured softly.

"I don't want her to cry over me."

Yukiko shook her head. "She'll still cry."

"What do I have to do to not make her cry?" Conan whispered, but mostly to himself.

"Live," Yusaku answered. "Make it through the antidote and live to see us again." The man's lips slipped into a grim, yet unflinching line. "Is your will to live strong?"

Conan's eyes burned brightly. "Yes."

 

* * *

They were finalising the plans for Conan's immediate departure scheduled for the next morning when his phone rang. The boy pulled out his cell, glancing at the caller ID.

"It's Ran," he uttered, surprise colouring his tone. Pulling up his seven-year-old voice, Conan accepted the call, trying to push out the worry from his tone. "Hello?"

" _Conan-kun?"_ Ran's voice answered. She didn't sound troubled, but Conan couldn't fathom why else she would call. He'd already told her he was sleeping over at the professor's house, and he didn't think he forgot anything. He'd slept over often enough for her to know to let him be.

"Ran-neechan, what's wrong?"

The girl gave an apologetic ' _Oh!'_ on the other side of the speaker. " _Sorry Conan-kun. I know you wanted to spend your last day with the professor and Ai-chan before your mom arrives tomorrow, but I thought you might want to do something fun before you head back to America."_

"Are we going out for dinner?" Conan asked, confused.

Conan could hear Ran's smile. " _If you want afterwards,"_ she said before quickly clarifying, " _I think you were too busy packing to pay attention, but there's a Kaitou Kid heist tonight, and I know how much you love attending those."_

Conan blinked in surprise. He _had_ been too distracted to pay any attention to Kid's impending heists (and wouldn't he be miffed, that narcissist thief), but it wasn't because of something like packing – he'd been too busy making plans to bring down the Black Organisation.

Conan glanced over at Haibara and his parents; he'd had plans and back-up plans for his departure as Conan (and possible death), but none that had included the thief. He supposed it was only common courtesy to bid Kid farewell, especially after all the times he'd helped him.

"I want to go, Ran-neechan!" he chirped. "I'll tell Agasa-hakase I'm heading over now."

Ran giggled. " _Alright. I'll meet you here, Conan-kun."_

"Kaitou Kid, huh?" Yusaku said as Conan snapped his phone shut.

"Yeah. You know him?" Conan asked idly, packing away his things.

He zipped up the precious pill into a safe inner pocket of his jacket. He wouldn't put it past his mother to snatch it and hide it away if he left it out. The woman was protective and impulsive; Conan knew she only wanted to keep him safe, but he _had_ to do this.

Yusaku gave a little hum. "His predecessor."

Conan nodded thoughtfully, but he didn't think too much on it. Phantom thieves weren't really his thing; his focus was on murder. Kaitou Kid's heists were just an amusing pastime that didn't involve death. Really, it was perhaps the only place he could walk around without a body suddenly falling dead in front of him.

"I knew he was too young to be the original," Conan contributed from the little he'd instinctively deduced, courtesy of their numerous encounters.

There was a clandestine smile on Yusaku's face. "Well, whatever you decide to tell him..." he murmured to his son's retreating back, pitched so low it was questionable whether or not Conan could even hear him. "Phantom thieves are more trustworthy and loyal than you would believe."


	2. Chapter 2

The Peridot Daisy was a piece consisting of a centered, chartreuse gem surrounded by long, simmering crystals, looking very much like a daisy, as its name suggested. It was the largest gem in Hideki Toru's private collection, who was an amateur, independent collector. The man was on a trip to sell some of his lesser gems, but of course he couldn't leave the prize of his collection out of reach.

It was foolish to travel around with such expensive gems on his person, bodyguards or not, and not expect to be targeted by thieves. So it was no surprise when he _was_ targeted by one – and the most extravagant thief of them all. Kaitou Kid.

The heist notice was delivered with two day's warning. The Kid taskforce rushed around as usual, tripping over each other as they scrambled to uncover the hidden message.

Two days later, there they were, surrounding the _Nikkou Hotel_ , where Hideki had arranged to showcase his gems to potential clients. The event had been pulled to a halt as Nakamori's taskforce commandeered the whole hotel, prepping it for Kaitou Kid's appearance.

The targeted gem had been relocated to a safe in the main lobby, corralled by a chain of policemen, standing shoulder to shoulder like a solid fence. Hideki fidgeted as he worried for his precious gem.

Around the exterior of the Hotel, the Kid fans surrounded the premise, signs in their hands.

Ran and Conan arrived not soon after. By this time, Nakamori was amidst the chaos, yelling orders to his men, curses interjected in every sentence as usual. Conan snorted at the man's colourful language. Slipping his hand free from Ran's grasp, he slid towards where a blond teenager stood.

Hakuba noticed him immediately. "Joining the heist, Conan-kun?" he asked.

Conan gave him a smile in response. "Yup. I'm going to catch Kid."

Habuka nodded. "Of course you are. I wouldn't expect less from the so-called Kid Killer," the teenager said, in a voice clearing humouring the seven-year-old. "Just don't get in the police's way."

"I won't," Conan chirped, grinning inwardly.

He could always slip inside without anyone the wiser, but at least now, if Nakamori caught him and launched into an ear-splitting lecture, he could point him in Hakuba's direction. After all, he told Hakuba his plans and the teenage detective hadn't stopped him. Conan really didn't wish to lose his hearing the day before returning to his old self. And anyways, he'd promised to get dinner with Ran afterwards, and he didn't want the inspector ruining their scheduled plan.

Conan inspected the layout as he scurried through the hotel lobby, weaving through the legs of the unsuspecting officers. The hotel towered thirty stories high. The night sky was clear and cloudless – perfect for Kid to use his famed hang-glider to escape. The only question was how the thief would make it to the roof.

Nakamori had his officers switch off the elevator as soon as the thought had occurred to him. Judging by the meagre amount of men stationed outside the stairwell, the man clearly didn't expect Kid to run up all thirty flights of stairs either. Conan slipped inside and glanced upwards through the spiral of steps. Somehow he had the odd feeling Kid that was going to defy Nakamori's expectations (as always).

Conan let out a sigh. Well, _he_ too had to make it to the roof somehow, and with the elevator out, he had to walk up like a normal person. It was a shame Conan had to miss the opening act of Kid's heist, but if he wanted to reach the roof before Kid escaped, he couldn't waste anymore time.

It was going to be a long, long night.

By the time Conan reached the twenty-fifth floor, he was certain he heard Kid's voice echoing outside in his distinctive " _Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ greeting, with all its bravo. By the time Conan stumbled onto the final floor, panting and sweating from the exertion, he heard the squeak of doors opening floors and floors below him. Then, there was a sharp _shreeeenk_ and _clang_ that sounded suspiciously like a grappling hook hitting metal bars.

Conan pushed himself into the shadow of the wall as he listened to the sound of the line rewinding, Kid landing, and then the shot of the hook a second time.

This time it reached the top floor's railing. A smirk pulled on Conan's face as he lifted the arm with his watch, lid flipped open.

He waited patiently, listening as the grappling hook receded once more. A second later, Conan saw the white shine of a tophat, and then finally the monocled face of Kaitou Kid.

"Kid," Conan greeted smugly, and then he moved to press the button on his watch.

Conan savoured the wide-eyed look that slipped past Kid's poker face as the thief scrambled midair to dodge. A puff of smoke hid the thief from view.

Conan contemplated shooting regardless, but there were frantic sounds of movement, and Conan doubted he would be able to hit him anymore. He didn't want to waste his only shot. Also, as antagonistic as Conan tended to be, that didn't mean he wanted to accidentally cause Kid to let go and fall thirty stories to his death either.

Conan clicked shut his watch and waved the smoke out of his face, hurrying up the last few steps onto the roof. The door was closed, but Conan didn't doubt that Kid had already slipped through, silently and stealthily like the phantom thief he was.

The detective slammed the door open.

As suspected, Kid was casually leaning against the roof railings, gem held up to the moon. A green glow tattooed on his face as the moonlight shone through the coloured gem.

He pocketed it when Conan approached.

"Tantei-kun. I was wondering where you went," Kid said happily, a grin stretched on his face. "Getting a workout before the big game?"

"It's your fault the elevator wasn't serviceable," Conan growled, holding in his pants.

"You'd think Nakamori-keibu would realise I wouldn't have taken it," Kid said with a shrug. "No style."

"Style over a quick escape?" Conan deadpanned. "Only you."

"Of course. A phantom thief is nothing without style, manners, and grace."

Conan snorted, hand inching towards his belt. In a practiced movement, he ejected a soccer ball and charged up his shoes.

"Let's see how graceful you are dodging this." The detective kicked.

Kid immediately leaped to the side as Conan anticipated, and his tranquiliser watch was open and ready. Kid, however, only grinned wider, executing a move Conan swore looked impossible to anyone with bones.

With a gymnast-worthy landing, Kid turned towards Conan once more. The mischievous grin on his face glinted chillingly. Conan shivered knowingly and quickly backed away. One of these days Conan would remember to ask the professor to upgrade the watch to store more ammo.

"Tsk tsk, Tantei-kun. How rude. So quick to attack me." Conan scampered, but curse his short legs because Kid easily pulled him back by the collar of his jacket. "Now what other toys do you have hiding in there?" he asked playfully, dangling the boy in midair. "Don't make me strip you."

"Let go," Conan yelped, kicking a foot upwards.

Kid jerked his head back. His top hat wobbled from the brush of Conan's foot. Kid pouted as he dropped the boy.

"Your Ran-neechan needs to be more aware of what TV shows your impressionable young mind watches. How violent."

"And what have _you_ been watching?" Conan retorted, clutching his jacket tighter around him.

Kid had to audacity to shoot him a wink. "Now, now. I'm not _that_ keen to see you naked. Unless you're offering…"

Conan glowered at him.

Suddenly, there was a familiar _clink_ sound of something small hitting glass, noticeably loud in the dead of the night. Conan froze.

Kid slowly peeled open his gloved fingers from his previously clutched fist, like the grand reveal of a magic trick. Conan's heart stopped at the sight of a small glass vial with his antidote enclosed tightly inside. The vibrant pill, contrast on Kid's white glove, seemed to acquire a glow which drew in all of Conan's attention. With his eyes attached, the boy's hands furtively patted his jacket pocket, only to find it zipped but empty.

"What's this?" Kid asked, his voice in a curious lilt.

"Give it back," Conan demanded tersely, mouth drying up.

"But what is it?" Kid asked again, his tone the same as before. There seemed to be a touch of concern in it too, but Conan was too busy trying to figure out how to get the thief to return the antidote to hear it.

"It doesn't matter. Give it back, Kid." All hints of playfulness slipped off Conan's expression as he held out his hand.

Kid closed his hand around the container, watching Conan stiffen as it disappeared from his immediate sight.

"Children shouldn't play in the medicine cabinet," Kid said carefully, pantomiming throwing the vial off the roof. Kid appeared lighthearted but his sharp gaze betrayed his act.

"Don't! I- I _need_ it," Conan stressed, sounding too serious for Kid's liking.

The phantom thief let his poker face soften, and allowed his worry to show.

"Are you sick?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine."

"Then what are these for?" Kid demanded, shaking the pill. Conan looked away.

"Look, just give it back, _please,"_ the detective said. It was not the childish tone the detective used to cajole the adults around him; it was not the mature voice Conan used when he was spouting his deductions or when he was alone with the thief; it was a voice so pleading and distraught that Kid didn't want to hear it again.

The thief handed back the pills, watching a grateful expression wash over the boy's face.

"Thank you," the detective murmured, shoulders sagging with relief. His hands clasped over the vial, storing it carefully in his pocket like it was something precious.

Kid pocketed his hand, hiding clenched fists. The thief suppressed his urge to reach out and shake the boy until he relented and told him what the drug was for. Somehow, he doubted Tantei-kun would appreciate that.

Yet the attention Conan gave the pill, sliding the vial in his jacket's most secure pocket, all zipped up and hidden, made Kid realise it was nothing trivial. The pill was important, but how much so? And why hadn't Kid know about them until now?

The tense atmosphere between the two quickly broke as a thundering stampede clambered up the stairwell behind them, echoing with distinctive footsteps and indicating the task force's impending arrival. In an instant, Conan's face transformed. In a last effort, he leaped towards Kid, hoping to wrench the gem from his suit.

Kid grinned, twisting away and catching the boy in his arms.

"You can't catch me off guard that easily," the thief tsked. He pulled out his knockout gas. Conan kicked his little feet trying to break free at the sight of it, but Kid only held him tighter.

"Good night," Kid grinned. Conan wriggled harder.

"Wait! Kid!"

Kid paused, and Conan eventually stopped moving as well when he finally realised the thief complied.

"Uhh-" It was obvious Conan never expect him to obey by the way he was fumbling for words, "Kid – I just – I mean…"

The roof door slammed open.

On instinct, Kid pressed down his spray. Conan's hand immediately rushed to his face to avoid breathing in the mist, but it was much too late by then.

"See you next time, Tantei-kun," Kid said cheerfully.

Conan fought through the haze in his mind, trying to force his final words to the thief before he fell into oblivion. He clawed at the thief's pristine white suit. "Kid … Goo'bye…" he slurred out as clearly as he could. Then, finally accomplishing what he'd been meaning to do since Kid's arrival, Conan allowed himself to slump into the thief's hold.

Kaitou Kid should have flown off the moment the boy dropped off into sleep, but Conan's last words brought a chilling feeling down his spine. ' _Goodbye'_? The word sound so … final. Hadn't Conan always said "I'll catch you next time," or some variant instead, or was he thinking too deeply into things?

"KID! We've got you now," Nakamori yelled.

Reluctantly, Kid lowered Conan to the floor and hopped onto the railings.

His poker face was dialed to full force when he stretched a grin on his face and gave a jaunty wave to the inspector. "Better luck next time," he said, and then he took a step off. His hang-glider opened mid-drop, and then he was drifting away without another word, leaving Nakamori swearing curses on the rooftop behind him.

From a distance, Kaitou Kid's escape looked typical, but had anyone managed to get closer to note the expression on Kid's face as he drifted across the night sky, they would've seen him looking heavily contemplative.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the afternoon after Kaitou Kid's heist when a knock sounded on the door of the Mouri Detective Agency. A plump woman stood outside.

"Fumiyo-san," Ran exclaimed, before quickly calling over her shoulder. "Conan! Your mother's here to pick you up."

"Coming, Ran-neechan!"

Fumiyo bowed gratefully. "Thank you for taking care of my Conan. I hope he hasn't been trouble – that boy loves being in the thick of things."

Ran gave a fond glance into the living room where Conan was scurrying around, gathering the last of his things.

"No, Conan was a pleasure to take care of." She blinked at a sudden thought. "Oh! Please excuse me for a second."

Ran rushed to her room, leaving both Conan and Fumiyo staring after her. When the girl returned, she had a camcorder in her hands, red light on.

"I need something to remember you by," she said pleasantly, turning the lens onto the seven-year-old. Conan blinked, and then, almost instinctively, slipped behind his mother.

"Ran-neechan," Conan whined.

"You don't want me to film you?" she asked, pulling a pout.

"N-no," Conan said, fumbling for an answer, unable to deny Ran anything. "I mean, you can. If you want," he finally conceded with a small huff.

Ran beamed as Conan's face flushed red. Fumiyo laughed by the entrance, nudging her son away from his spot hidden behind her legs. "I apologise, Ran, but our taxi is waiting outside…"

"Oh, of course," Ran exclaimed, ushering them out as she helped Conan with his bags. "I didn't mean to keep you."

The bags were piled into the trunk in a matter of minutes. Ran clutched her camcorder as Conan and his mother turned into cab.

"I'll miss you, Conan-kun," Ran called after them. "I know you'll be a great detective like Shinichi, but don't follow your infuriating cousin's example and remember to keep in touch with me, okay?" she said lovingly.

"Y-yeah," the boy murmured, sounding almost ashamed.

"I love you."

Conan stilled at her words. Ran's hold on the camcorder fumbled slightly as Conan abruptly whirled around towards her, something frantic on his face.

" _Ran,"_  he breathed out desperately.

"C-Conan-kun?"

"I-" For a second there was a flicker of  _something_  on the seven-year-old's face that Ran couldn't identify. It looked so foreign on a face Ran was so used to seeing full of confidence and smugness. The pit of her stomach ached at the alien sight.

"Conan…"

It was gone at her words, replaced by something apathetic, but yet still too grim and serious for Ran's liking _._

"I love you too," Conan murmured, just barely loud enough for her to hear, sounding both achingly genuine and agonizing at the same time.

Conan's eyes seemed too mature for a kid his age as they bore imploringly into her own. There was something solemn about him that it made Ran's heart lurch at the unknown, suddenly knowing better than to just smile silently and indulgently at his proclamation because they seemed so much more important than that. Yet, she still couldn't grasp what it was she was missing.

She focused on holding her camcorder steady.

"I know you do," she said sincerely, trying to force all her feelings into those simple words. The boy had grown on her until he was like her younger brother in all but blood. "Conan-kun."

Conan smiled in acceptance, lips pulled tight enough to be called a grimace and decorated around the corner of his curled lips with bitter edges. Ran could pick out his expression, but it didn't mean she understood it.

There was a resigned chuckle as Conan pulled back towards his mother. "Goodbye," he said lowly, eyes downcast.

Ran bit down on her lip, trying to quell the sudden urge to scoop up the boy and hold him tight and never let go. Something was screaming at her, telling her that there were something wrong, but logic could pick nothing out. This was just Conan's mother taking Conan back home; why did it feel like she would never see the boy ever again?

 _"Don't go,"_ Ran wanted to say. But she didn't.

So she did the only thing she could. She held tightly onto her camcorder and filmed on as Conan's taxi drove off. In the backseat, Conan stared longingly out window at her, as if drinking in her face, never looking away until he was nothing more than a speck of dust down the long, long street road.

* * *

 

Conan and Fumiyo switched cars as soon as they were dropped off by the taxi. Hidden from view in the Professor's yellow volkswagen beetle, Agasa drove them both back to his house without Ran any the wiser. There, Haibara and Yusaku awaited them.

Conan stood awkwardly in the living room as the rest of his guest gathered around him. "So… this is it," he said, for a lack of words.

Yukiko, out of her disguise, wrung her hands. "Shin-chan, you don't have to do this," she appealed for a last time.

"Yes, I do," the detective said. "We're not going to have a better time to strike at the Organisation than now. Pisco, Sherry, Rye, and Tequila," Conan listed out. "With the loss of so many high-rank codename agents just in this year alone, they are scrambling to hold the Organisation together. We know all the major operatives left, and everything is set into place to initiate my plan."

Conan pulled out the pill, rolling it in the palm of his hands.

"I have to do this," the boy continued, "Conan has his contacts, but he's still just a child. Shinichi has the influence to pull everything together. If we wait any longer for a safer antidote, it might be too late. They're building back up the Organisation as we speak."

Conan glanced at his mother, face softening at her blatant concern. "You don't have to be here, mom. It's crowded enough in Agasa-hakase's house," he murmured, giving her an excuse.

Yukiko narrowed her eyes, and she pulled herself to her full height, arms crossed. "How dare you suggest we leave?" she admonished him. "We'll stay back at our own house if we have to. Subaru better give us space. It's our house, after all, and after everything I've done for him..."

"The less people know you're here the better," Conan interjected. He held out a hand to placate his mother, and Yukiko gave a loud harrumph.

Yusaku ran a comforting hand across his wife's back. "We understand, son, but we are also your parents. Whatever happens to you, we don't want to have to find out second-hand."

Conan deflated. "Sorry."

"If we're leaving, it'll be after you take the antidote. So please, let us stay and hope for the best."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitou Kid chuckled to himself as he pulled out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the bustling museum below him. The Starlight Crystal was a white diamond, scheduled to be put on display for the month, and the target of Kaitou Kid's next heist.

Already Kid could hear Nakamori yelling orders to his men and bullying the owner and reporters alike to stay out of his way.

Kid dutifully scanned the area, halting abruptly at the sight of two distinctive high school detectives standing by the entrance. Surprises of surprises, the detectives were managing to hold a civil conversation, of all things, lacking the shouting that erupted when the snobby blond was pitted against the hot blooded brunet.

Other than that little miracle, Hakuba was an expected, boring sight, as always. Kid quickly dismissed him, eyes focused on the tan-skinned Osakan detective instead. His stretching grin pulled wider. Hattori Heiji was a rare sight during his heist, but whenever Tantei-han was around, a certain miniature detective was never far behind.

Kid widened his search perimeter around the high school duo, searching for the messy hair of his favourite critic. Conan, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Kid pursed his lip into a sulk, but shook it off only seconds later; knowing the boy, he was probably already sneaking around foiling all of his carefully laid traps. He would meet up with Tantei-kun when the kid undoubtedly would barge into him before his grand escape.

With a final peek sneaked at the two high schoolers, Kid hopped down from his perch, holding tight to the dark cloak he was using to cover his uniform. Hakuba was already staring at his pocket watch, finger tapping with each second. He had to start moving if he wanted to start his heist before the stingy British detective started calling him out on even a millisecond of tardiness.

It was show time!

Flicking a smoke bomb into center of the room, Kid rushed into the eye of the smoke amidst the confusion, flinging off his cloak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope I haven't kept you waiting!"

Outside, the crowd cheered his name. Meanwhile, Nakamori shouted orders as his task force scrambled hopelessly, attempting to pounce on elusive thief.

Show time, indeed!

Twenty minutes later, with the Starlight Crystal in his white gloved hands, Kid ascended to the rooftop, admiring his prize. Nakamori was still blubbering around in the lower floors, while Hakuba was trapped, glued in a pretty blue princess gown halfway up the stairs. He'd added some last minute dyes for the unexpected Detective of the West, but he hadn't tracked the detective close enough to see if he'd triggered any traps. He honestly hadn't even paid much attention to the hilarious image of Princess Hakuba when the detective's face coloured brightly red when he realised he couldn't pull the dress off.

Kid's mind had been unfortunately distracted during the whole heist, and nothing could relieve the anxious thumping, aching of his heart. Because today was the third heist Kid held - the third heist without an appearance from Conan Edogawa. Kid was sorely missing his favourite critic, and he really couldn't help but fear his absence had something to do with that daunting pill that had meant so much to his miniature detective.

Suddenly, behind him, as if on cue, there was a telltale creak of an un-oiled door swinging open.

Kid turned sharply towards it.

There was only one person, one child, who could ever track him down that quickly, and suddenly the pressure on his heart dissipated. A smile, not quite as poker-faced as he would have liked, stretched across his face.

"Tantei-kun," Kid greeted even before he was fully turned. That, perhaps,was why he made such a mistake.

"'fraid not," the voice answered, clearly not in the pubescent squeak he was fact, it had a rather distinctive Osakan drawl to it.

Humor slipped from Kid's eyes, but his lips still stretched up pleasantly.

"Tantei-han," he greeted amicably, trying not to let the disappointment ruin his grandiose performance.

"Kaitou Kid," Hattori replied. The detective took a few steps forwards and grinned at him. "Ya got nowhere ta hide."

"Oh?" Kid murmured from the back of his throat. However, he only paid minimal attention to the Osakan's words; there was something wrong about the detective, but Kid couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm surprised you managed to get through my traps unscathed."

"They weren't tha' difficult-" he began before he was rudely cut off.

" _Ah_ ," Kid interjected, and Hattor's voice faltered in confusion. "Ah ha."

He could see what was wrong now.

This wasn't Tantei-han at all.

It was a slight thing, but Kid could pick out the way Hattori's accent was mildly forced as he spoke. There was also the way he moved; Kid didn't see Hattori often, but it had been enough for him to tell that the detective was currently sporting a swagger not quite his own. And if Kid squinted, he could see the dusting of tan foundation on the collar of the detective's dark dress shirt. It wasn't a full mask, so the disguiser had to have a similar facial structure. Tantei-han's usual cap easily covered any differences in their hairstyles, and those were most likely contacts in the imposter's eyes.

A sudden spark of inspiration brought a grin to Kid's face.

"Not Tantei-han. Kudo Shinichi. The Great Detective of the East." Kid stated, confidence weaved in each word. Shinichi's exasperated sigh was proof enough, even before he dropped the accent.

"I suppose you of all people would be attentive to disguises, Kid."

" _I'm_ the phantom thief, detective. Considering a career change?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I have Hattori's permission," he muttered dryly, "Something you tend to fail to do."

Kid shrugged casually. "Where's the fun in that?" The thief eyed the disguised detective as he spoke in an offhanded manner. "Now why would a detective need to wander around in disguise? I hear you've been reported as 'the missing detective' lately."

"The usual reasons," Shinichi said vaguely but harshly, voice demanding an immediately halt to all investigations down that line of questioning.

Kid only raised an eyebrow, tipping his head forwards, letting his monocle glint chillingly under the moonlight. "Well then, to what do I owe the pleasure? No more murders to solve, so you decided to grace this humble thief with your presence?"

"Very humble," Shinichi snorted. "I thought I'd make an exception for phantom thieves."

"Well, well, it seems I get all the good detectives to myself, Meitantei," Kid crooned.

There was a loud, ringing laugh from Shinichi at his words. The detective seemed genuinely amused. "A nickname on our first meeting, I must be lucky," he commented, sounding quite gleeful at that fact.

Kid tilted his head with a surprised little hum in the back of his throat. "But it's not our first meeting," he said.

Had he not been staring at him, he wouldn't have noticed the way Shinichi stilled at his words. The detective's eyes narrowed an inch, body leaning backwards ever so slightly. Shinichi's words were careful and slow as he spoke.

"Where else have we met?" the detective asked, too tightly controlled to pull off the casual tone he tried to portray.

"My spectacular clock tower heist?" Kid said curiously, eyes never leaving Shinichi. "You shot at me."

The tension slide off Shinichi's back. Kid didn't know why it was such a relief; what else had the detective been expecting? Where else had Kid met him before?

"I shot  _near_  you," Shinichi corrected before shaking his head and exhaling with a laugh. "Should've known that was you. Who else is crazy enough to escape by drifting off under a projector screen?"

"It worked," Kid boasted. The thief glanced around before focusing back on the high schooler in front of him, letting himself fall into a more serious tone. "Not that I don't appreciate your appearance, Meitantei, but you wouldn't happen to know where Tantei-kun happens to be?" he asked curiously.

Shinichi was strangely defensive at the question. "Why would I?"

Kid arched an eyebrow upwards, covering the frown that was under his poker face.  _Why wouldn't he_ , was the better question. Unless Kid's intel had been wrong, Conan was Shinichi's cousin (or some absurdly long relationship that essentially boiled down to a cousin of some sorts). He was quite certain Tantei-kun and Meitantei talked occasionally – enough for the Detective of the East to help the boy solve crimes over the phone, or relay words to the teen's girlfriend.

"I was under the impression he was your cousin?" he said simply.

Shinichi looked flustered before his face settled on casual, and he accentuated it with a shrug. "Ah, well, yes. That." Shinichi nodded. "He's busy."

There was something in the unconfident way Shinichi spoke that jarred Kaitou Kid the wrong way. It resonated too false, but what was there to lie about?

"Tantei-kun always makes time for me," Kid commented, trying to seem sulky instead of the concern and confusion he was feeling.

"So I've heard," Shinichi murmured, sounding mildly amused. He shook his head. "Unfortunately, not anymore," the detective continued curtly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm afraid Conan will be unable to attend any more of your heists," Shinichi answered, compliant but vague, letting an apologetic tone carry through with his words.

Kid didn't care about apologies. He wanted facts.

"Why?" Kid asked, not bothering to hide the sharpness of his tone. "Is he sick?" he insisted.

His mind whirled to his last heist with the boy and that mysterious pill. They'd been mark-free, bare of brand or dosage engravings. He'd tried to reconcile the appearance with the commercial drugs he knew, but nothing seemed to match. The pill looked too large and unfamiliar for it to be something trivial like the common cold. Vitamin pills were crossed off the list as well. Kid wanted to hope it was an antibiotic, but that didn't explain the franticness of Tantei-kun when Kid took it away from him. Was it something Tantei-kun had to take on a fixed schedule in case of relapse?

Shinichi looked curiously over at him. "Is this because of the pill you saw?"

Kid's gaze sharpened. "Then he  _is_."

"No," Shinichi interjected quickly, hands waving in the air trying to dispel the idea. "He's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Then what's the pill for?" Kid demanded.

Clearly it had to have been important and certainly not a new development for his cousin to know about it as well. Why wasn't anyone giving him answers? Tantei-kun was  _his_ critic.

Yet the detective was strangely unwilling to elaborate. He shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"It is not nothing," Kid hissed out, because he knew he didn't imagine the desperate look in Conan's eyes when he snatched the pill from the boy's hands. "What aren't you telling me?"

The look in Shinichi's eyes seemed to soften at his concerned words. But then, curse Nakamori and his horrible sense of timing, Shinichi caught himself at the loud sounds of the approaching officers. Immediately his face was guarded, posture tense, sending glances at the stairway behind him as he spoke.

"This doesn't affect you, Kid," Shinichi insisted, voice sounding harsh. The detective visibly forced himself to relax, letting out a sigh. "Look, Kid. Conan sends his apologies. He – he just can't attend anymore," Shinichi said, ignoring the question.

"Until when?" Kid interjected, almost cutting in to the detective's words, trying to make the most of the time before Nakamori came and cut it short.

Shinichi only repeated his words. "Conan sends his apologies."

Kid turned a heated gaze onto the detective.

"And if I told you I accept no apologies but from the apologiser themselves?" he said, trying to sound flippant.

Shinichi just wriggled his shoulder in a muted shrug, shaking his head.

"He's – Conan's ... left," Shinichi said, mouth fumbling with the sentence like he'd been trying out a list of wordings in his mind before finally coming up with that statement. It made Kid wonder why Shinichi needed to choose his words so carefully. "I'm not telling you any more. It's saf- better if you just accept it."

 _Better if he just accepted it?_  Kid accepted nothing.

Kid wouldn't believe Conan would leave without a proper explanation. Kid liked to believe that his relationship with the little detective was something more than just thief and critic - not with the amount of times they'd saved each other.

But … Conan  _had_ said goodbye, hadn't he? Kid's mind drew back to the last words the boy had murmured to him. Was that why he'd said them? Would Conan had explained the whole thing to him if Nakamori-keibu hadn't interrupted their conversation and forced Kid to spray the boy to sleep?

He couldn't dance around the subject, hoping to manipulate the detective into telling him what he needed to know. There were so many things Kid needed to ask, but just not enough time. 

"Where?" Kid asked bluntly instead, eyes searing into the detective.

Shinichi sigh exasperatedly, hands waving uselessly in the air as if trying to pluck his thought from the sky, and frankly wasting too much of their limited time, before he blurted out "Home", like that was a helpful response instead of the vague, pathetic answer it was instead.

The teen shook his head. "Look, I didn't plan to come here to talk about Conan," Shinichi began.

Kid tuned him out, mind running furiously.

 _Home?_  He had a feeling Shinichi didn't mean the Mouri Detective Agency. In fact, Conan was probably long gone from there by now. But where else was ' _Home'?_ Kid had a fleeting recollection that Conan was originally from America; he couldn't remember any more than that - it'd never been pivotal information prior to today.

"Where exactly is home?" he demanded, barreling over the Meitantei's rambling.

Shinichi gave a mute shrug, tried to look apologetic, and even had the nerve to glance behind him as if the shouting of the approaching police force was at fault for his lack of answers. _Excuses._ Kid bristled in annoyance, levelling the detective in a steely gaze.

Clearly the Detective of the East was utterly useless.

In one fluid motion, Kid scooped out the Starlight Crystal from his suit pocket and flung it heavily at Shinichi. Making sure that Shinichi was unbalanced, distracted, and in no shape to hinder his escape, Kid took off into the sky.

Kid had things to find out, and no time to waste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon or not, I love the Meitantei, Tantei-kun, Tantei-han, and Tantei-san thing to differentiate the detectives.
> 
> Also, who's watched 'Sunflowers of Inferno'? I swear, Kaito's given everyone so many reasons to suspect Shinichi to be Kaitou Kid in that one movie alone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Back from so soon?” Haibara commented, lips quirked, as Shinichi slipped in through Agasa’s doors after Kid’s latest heist.

Shinichi froze in his tracks, shooting the shrunken scientist a sheepish smile. “It’s an entertaining way to relieve stress,” he tried, trying to quell the growing smirk on her face.

There was a momentary silence as Haibara only stared, face with unspoken disbelief. Then, she turned back to her work in clear dismissal.

Shinichi let out a sigh in relief, but it was short lived.

“Your Osakan friend called,” Haibara ejected. “Wanted to know when you were going to tell him your plan.”

Shinich blinked in surprise. “Hattori?”

A frown grew on his face. Granted, the Detective of the West knew about the situation with the shrinking pill, and even the identities of some of the BO operatives, but Shinichi didn't plan on sending his friends to the front lines if he didn’t need to. Honestly, he wanted Hattori as far away from the whole mess as possible. Especially with his hot-blooded personality; that guy was reckless when it came to protecting friends. “What did you tell him?”

“To stop bothering me.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes and slipped out his phone. It hardly rang once before it was hastily picked up.

“ _Kudo! Took ya long ‘nough ta call me!”_  Hattori complained immediately.

Shinichi let out a loud sigh. “Hattori -”

“ _Don’ ya get ta stupid idea to leave me out’ta this, you idiot,”_ Hattori ranted on, knowing his fellow detective well enough to predict his upcoming rebuff. _“Now tell me what your plan is. I know you have one.”_

“You’re involved enough as it is,” Shinichi insisted, regardless.

It only infuriated the Osakan more. “ _That’s bull, wit’ you try’n ta keep me outta everythin’. Don’t make me come down there. Ya know I will!”_

“Hattori, no! Stay where you are.” Shinichi didn't doubt him for a second. “The smaller the crowd around here, the less suspicious it’ll be. I’ve been hiding out at home and with Agasa-hakase. Even Ran doesn’t know I’m back yet,” Shinichi offered, hoping the tidbit would placate the other teen.

It didn’t.

“ _Then I can help from here. Wha’ do ya need me to do?”_

“Nothing.” Shinichi cringed at the growl on the other end, before giving an exasperated huff. “Everything is under control, Hattori. I promise you’ll be the first one I contact if I need help.”

There was a pause, and then grudgingly: _“You better. You better tell me the plan ta next time we meet, got it?”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Shinichi murmured dismissively, but that was a lie. Because Shinichi had no plans to pull Hattori in - not for something so dangerous. “Talk to you later,” he rushed out, quickly snapping phone shut, cutting off the rest of Hattori’s impending rant.

The detective let out a long sigh in the silence. Hattori meant well, but he was high maintenance and reckless. Shinichi supposed the same could be sad for himself - he was definitely reckless at times.

But Hattori was also a good friend. He’d been curious, but not the least bothered when Shinichi asked to borrow his appearance for the night.

Despite Haibara’s jibe at his decision to attend Kid’s heist, it had been quite productive. ‘Hattori’ had been there to enquire if Hakuba was willing to cooperate with Shinichi. He had a feeling the British detective would find it rude if Shinichi phoned him out of the blue.

Shinichi tried his best, but he was no actor, despite his mother’s famed reputation. From a faraway view, Shinichi knew he could pull off a disguise, but under the direct scrutiny of Hakuba, Shinichi’s cover was quickly blown.

Despite Hattori and Hakuba’s constant bickering (or perhaps because of it), the detectives knew the other’s ticks and habits quite well. Hakuba was no slouch to notice something wrong right away.

He’d agreed to talk to Shinichi later on – after Shinichi managed to convince the blond that _no, he wasn’t the thief in disguise, thank you very much_. The British detective had watched him closely until the very second Kid swooped into the museum, before he finally relented his fierce accusation.

Obsessed was lightly putting Hakuba’s infatuation with Kaitou Kid.

It, however, worked in Shinichi favour.

It turned out Hakuba could respect a fellow detective who could see through Kid’s tricks, and Shinichi had been breathtakingly close to capturing Kid that one occasion at the Clocktower Heist.

It also helped that Kid, for whatever reason, presented Shinichi with the gem from the heist before taking off. Somehow that left an impression on Hakuba – both the fact that Shinichi managed to reach Kid before him, and the fact that he’d gotten close enough to snatch the gem back.

(Granted, Kid had actually _given_ him the gem, but that was a technicality.)

In the end, they’d swapped numbers (not that Shinichi needed it – Conan had Hakuba’s number already, but no one needed to know that), and Shinichi promised to call about a vague possible need for Hakuba’s assistance.

He ignored the other detective’s questioning probe. It was problematic enough that Hattori was in the middle of everything; Shinichi didn’t need another nosy detective, however meaningful, deep in it as well.

If worse came to worse, Shinichi was grudgingly willing to stretch the truth in order to get the information he needed. Lying was never his thing, and it never worked out in the long run - he’d caught too many criminals tied up in their own lies, after all. It certainly didn’t help that detectives had a good intuition for lies … Detective _and_ Phantom Thieves did, to be more precise. There was a reason why his policy with Kid was to be as truthful and vague as possible.

Shinichi ran a hand across his face, already exhausted just thinking about all the complications. What a life. And here he thought turning into a kid had been the hardest thing to endure.

The teen let out a sigh. Anyways, first things first. He had a certain highly essential meeting to set up before he could move on to ask his favour from Hakuba.

There was no time like the present.

Quickly scrolling through his contact list, Shinichi held the phone to his ear. A smile crept onto his face when the phone connected. “Hello,” he said immediately, “Agent Starling? This is Shinichi Kudo. I believe Conan told you about me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was worried you would have all forgotten the story when I updated last, but I was pleasantly surprised at all the response.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. There's more Kid in it :D

There weren't many things Kid hated, but being kept out of the loop was one of them.

Kid recalled his conversation with the Detective of the East multiple times over the course of the days, and each and every time, it did nothing more but bring a progressively bitter taste to his mouth. There was something unusual going on, and the Meitantei’s answers only served as further proof. Why had it taken him so long to spit out ‘ _ Home _ ’, and why had it sounded so odd?

Kid was confident the Meitantei hadn’t lied, but he’d certainly been hiding  _ something _ . What that something was, he still didn’t know.

Considering the whole mess revolved around Conan Edogawa, the best place to seek out clues seemed to be Tantei-kun’s (previous) home.

And so, that was why the thief found himself presently outside the Mouri Agency, ready to break in. Darkness was his cover as Kid slipped onto the roof of the Agency building, in the dead of the night. His usual ghost white suit was covered in a dark cloth. There was a time for dramatics, but that was not now. Contrary to popular belief, Kaito knew how to tone down his usual showy self, even in uniform.

Dropping himself down to the window below, Kid slipped out his lock picks. With a near silent  _ click _ , the window swung open, and a second later Kid descended inside. 

His search was methodical. 

He did a quick, courtesy search of the Agency floor before creeping up the stairs to the third floor that comprised of the family living space.

Despite himself, the bathroom ended up Kid’s first stop. He immediately reached for the medicine cabinet, almost on a subconscious motion, pulling bottles and spilling out pills into his gloved hands, searching for the one to match to the image he had long burnt into his mind. 

None were a match. 

Kid wasn’t sure if that meant anything at all; if Conan  _ did  _ move back home to the States, he would have brought his medication along with him, wouldn’t he?

With an unsatisfied heart, the thief moved on. 

In the background, Detective Mouri’s loud snores echoed as he slept on, oblivious. Kid slowly pushed open the door to Mouri-san’s room, sticking his head in through the small crack to spy on the man. Mouri-san was sleeping in his bed, Conan’s futon on the floor long gone. All of his belongings were missing as well, likely packed up and taken along with the boy himself.

Kid felt an unexpectedly strong rush of relief at the sight. At least now he was certain Tantei-kun hadn’t been forced to leave in a hurry.  _ Had _ Conan left under duress, Kid knew the boy would’ve been smart enough to leave clues for anyone willing to look. 

Feeling suddenly lighter at the thought, Kid pulled the bedroom shut to continue on.

Kid was halfway down the hallway, near the living room, when he spotted the small handheld camcorder laid abandoned on a side table. Curious, he picked it up.

Sometime in the future, Kid would wonder if that had been the start of the complicated mess his life would soon be wrapped up in.

At the present, though, Kid only pulled his hat lower to shield his eyes as the device flickered on with illuminating lights.

He watched, intrigued, as the screen immediately spun and shook as though someone was running with the camcorder. Everything was blurred indistinguishably for the longest time, until Ran’s voice spoke up and the image steadied suddenly.

The camcorder zoomed into a pump-looking woman. She had raven hair that curled around her cheeks. Otherwise, Kid reckoned she looked rather forgettable.

_ “I need something to remember you by,” _ Ran was saying behind the camera as she swung it to the ground.

Conan's face filled the screen. “ _ Ran-neechan!”  _

Kid relaxed at the boy’s whine.

He looked fine. He sounded fine. If Kid stopped lying to himself, he would’ve admitted that he had feared Tantei-kun’s mysterious illness had taken a turn for the worse, forcing him home for better medical care. But looking at this footage, Conan appeared as healthy as ever.

Ran teased the boy in the background and Conan fumbled for answers for his precious sister. The woman by the door was also chuckling, and Kid was struck for a second how closely she resembled Conan – his mother, then?

_ “I apologise, Ran, but our taxi is waiting outside…” _

Kid focused as the footage blurred once more to follow the group descending the stairs. Sure enough there was a taxi waiting. 

Conan and his mother turned towards it. 

Kid’s heart sunk. 

So that was that, then? It was true? Conan had left for home – with nothing more than a simple ‘ _ goodbye’ _ for him?

Ran clearly wanted to prolong the farewells as well as she continued calling after her surrogate brother.  _ “I’ll miss you, Conan-kun. I know you’ll be a great detective like Shinichi, but don’t follow your infuriating cousin’s example and remember to keep in touch with me, okay?”  _

So Kid  _ was _ right; the Meitantei and Tantei-kun were cousins. But why had the older detective seemed confused when Kid brought it up? Did he not expect him to know?

The image shook suddenly, and Kid’s attention was drawn to it once more. Conan had turned towards the camera now. “ _ Ran,” _ he was saying, and Kid’s heart stopped. 

The dialogue was soon lost to him, too transfixed on Conan’s shifting expressions. There was guilt and anxiety in Tantei-kun’s face, which quickly shifted into fear and desperate hope. The expression didn’t suit him. 

Kid didn’t think he’d ever seen Conan worry before; even when the boy was in the middle of a perilous situation, he never lost that calculating look on his face all detectives possessed.

So what was it that scared that courageous little seven-year-old? 

Kid paused the camcorder and rewound, rewatching the several times more. Still, there was nothing to see that provoked Conan’s fear. All that transpired had been Ran’s adoring voice telling the boy she loved him and to keep in touch, unlike that ‘infuriating cousin of his’. 

It seemed simple enough of a request. - unless the problem was with the Meitantei himself?

But why would the great detective, Tantei-kun’s  _ cousin _ of all people, strike fear to Tantei-kun?

Conan’s mother looked like she realised what was going on – there was a painful look on her face. Really, that just made Kid feel worse because what was so bad that Tantei-kun, independant as he was, had confided in his mother?

Kid stared into the camcorder, unable to tear his eyes away as Conan waved from the backseat of the taxi until it finally drove out of sight. He looked like he was inwardly begging Mouri-chan to realise something, yet at the same time aching that she wouldn’t.

There was a world of contradictions on that little face of his.

Despite the uncomfortable way the camcorder screen lit up his face for all to see, Kid spent ages trying to analyse the filmed scene. It was well to the point where, by the time Kid snapped shut the camcorder, he knew he had no chance for further snooping. The darkness of the night was already receding, replaced by the dim streams of the rising sun. However reluctant Kid was to leave, he needed to; it just wasn’t safe to stay uninvited in the Detective Agency for any longer if he didn’t wish to be caught. 

His finger itched to confiscate the SD card for himself to inspect future at home, but he knew Mouri-chan would miss it. With a last look at the camcorder, Kid grudgingly placed it back on the table, looking for the world undisturbed, and then he slipped out the window once more.

His mind whirled furiously.

Something about leaving had scared his Tantei-kun. Kid didn’t know what, but he would find out.

Digging into a hidden pouch deep in his pockets, Kid pulled out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number. The phone was answered a few rings in. 

“Jii-chan, sorry about calling so late, but I need you to look into something for me,” he said immediately, cutting off the other’s greeting. “Search the passenger list for all flights to the U.S. for anyone by the name of Edogawa.”

Kid would interrogate Tantei-kun himself when he found him.

 

* * *

 

 

Shinichi strolled through the doors of the Haido City Hotel, ignoring the front desk as he headed straight towards the elevators. When he reached the fifteenth floor, he moved towards unit D to knock.

For a second, there was nothing. Then, a voice called out, “Who is it?” without even opening.

“Shinichi Kudo,” the high schooler called back lowly. “I set up the meeting with Agent Starling a few days ago.”

The door finally cracked open. 

A hulking figure appeared behind the chained door, an eye peering suspiciously at him, before the door closed and the chain dropped undone with a metallic  _ clink _ . Seconds later, Shinichi was ushered into the room.

The unit was near bare of personal equipment, with a small laptop opened in the corner of the room. The shades were partially closed, allowing in sufficient light to work comfortably without straining the eyes, but not wide enough for them to feel like open targets.

Shinichi blinked quickly to let his eyes adjust. He gave a polite bow to the two inside when he finally made them out. “Shinichi Kudo, detective.”

The man who opened the door, who Shinichi immediately recognised to be Andre Camel, awkwardly bowed back. “Agent Camel.”

“Agent James Black.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Shinichi replied.

The elder agent directed them to the living room with a nod in the direction, pulling out a seat for the younger man. The arrangement was set by the living room window where just by a tilt of his head, the group could look out and survey the people milling about the street below. Fifteen stories up or not, they were always on the lookout for scragglers and other suspicious people loitering around. 

In the room, the group got into business.

James began, his glasses glinting in the light as he spoke, making him seem imposing as ever. Shinichi was certain it was intentional. “I hear from Jodie-kun that Conan-kun asked you to take over the plan.”

“Yes sir.”

“How much do you know?” he asked, leaning forwards, studying the Detective of the East carefully.

Shinichi was undaunted. James Black was an intimidating man, not only in size but his position in the FBI as well. Still, Shinichi had gotten to know the man as Conan long enough to realise he had nothing to fear from him. As long as he was working towards justice as a detective should, James would respect him and his opinions. 

“I have been informed about everything from the infiltration of the three separate  intelligence agencies and their respective agents, as well as the current situation of Shuichi Akai.”

Camel’s eyes narrowed warily at Shinichi’s knowledge, which Shinichi couldn’t fault the agent for - to be honest, he knew much more than what most of their own agents did. 

“No offense,” the man began, “but you are only a highschooler. Even if you mean well, getting involved with this particular Organisation is dangerous. No matter what the police and public call you, this is above anything you have handled before.”

Shinichi let out a small chuckle. “And yet you seemed willing to assist Conan?” Camel fumbled for an answer, but Shinichi only shook his head. “No, I understand your concern, but I am fully aware and prepared for what I have to face. You have my word,” he swore.

Confidence, determination, and natural charisma, always seemed to do the job of impelling others to listen to him. Shinichi had plenty of those characteristics. Even as Conan, he’d managed to convince the FBI to believe in his abilities, despite his youth. Returning to his natural age only did him favours. Besides, the agents trusted Conan, and Shinichi had his recommendation.

James Black’s gaze bore on the younger man, studying him. Then, slowly, he nodded in acceptance.

Shinichi relaxed. 

“I’m aware of the complications that arose in previous scuffles due to lack of communication between the different parties,” Shinichi said, looking over at the FBI agents, “I-“  _ Conan, really _ , “-have discussed the plan with Akai-san beforehand. This time we won’t be interfering with the other’s missions. I plan to coordinate the FBI, CIA, and Japan’s Secret Police’s resources in order to efficiently trap the Organisation.”

“That is an ambitious goal.”

Camel nodded in agreement with James’ words. “Akai-san mentioned Bourbon was part of the Secret Police, and they also wished the dismantlement of the Organisation, but that doesn’t mean he’ll cooperate with the FBI and CIA.”

Shinichi supposed Camel was recalling the time Bourbon had practically sneered in his and Agent Starling’s faces about how meddlesome the FBI were, and that there was no place for them in Japan. Shinichi remembered the scene well. 

But while it was true that Bourbon appeared like he would rather antagonise the FBI than ever work together, Shinichi also knew Amuro-san’s problem with the FBI only stemmed from the act Akai-san had committed against his colleague. It wasn’t truly the FBI who the man had a problem with, but what FBI Agent Akai had done. And, Akai’s actions, ultimately, had been forced to hand  _ because of _ the Organisation. 

In the end, they still had a common enemy.

“I have a feeling he will,” Shinichi said instead. “I have several plans to deal with him. We won’t commence the mission until we are certain Bourbon will not attempt to hinder us. I won’t let anyone risk their lives,” Shinichi promised with conviction.

The two agents nodded, and lowly, in that dim hotel room, they continued drawing up plans.

.

Meanwhile, while Shinichi and the FBI agents were inside, outside, perched unseen, a bird cooed. At first glance, it seemed like yet another one of the city’s stray pigeon. However, if anyone decided to take a closer look, they would’ve seen not a pigeon, but a dove – a magician’s white dove. 

And on his leg was a band that shined dully, but had the unmistakable glint of a camera lens fitted onto it.


	7. Chapter 7

 

_When the Fool meets its brother's Children,_   
_In lieu of the Golden Goose,_   
_The Oyster's child will be stolen._   
_I will meet you then, 4:21 AM._

_-Kaitou KID (doodle)_

April fifth.

Kid perched on a stray wooden box on the rooftop, hand toying with the Pearl Egg he had stolen not moments earlier. When the roof door squeaked open, he leaned backwards instinctively, but the intruder was an expected voice.

"Did you have to pull a heist in this ungodly hour?" the person called out.

Kid slipped back out from within the shadows, smile plastered on his lips. "Glad you could make it, Meitantei."

The Meitantei had a large baseball cap lodged on his head, successfully covering up his features. He was donned in clothes that didn't suit his detective image, and he was clearly unfamiliar with them, judging by the stiff way he moved.

It was obvious the detective was trying to hide his identity - much like the previous heist.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he turned towards the white-clad thief. "You called me out," he said calmly, arms crossed across his chest. Kid supposed that was the only reason he wasn't doing anything to capture him like his usual detectives were prone to do. "The time, 4:21 – I suppose it looks innocuous enough, but when you use sino-Japanese reading it spells out 'Shi-ni-ichi'. ' _I will meet you then, Shinichi'_ ," the detective explained, watching Kid closely.

Kid nodded, pleased. "Good job," he praised.

"It was simple to deduce," the detective said, before continuing bluntly, "What do you want?" straight to the point.

Judging by the Meitantei's words and shaded appearance, it was obvious he didn't want to be present longer than necessary. Yet, why wouldn't the dear detective want to be recognised, Kid wondered, because he'd done his research, and Kudo Shinichi thrived in the spotlight.

It was a constant sight to find the detective on TV and newspapers, preening from the attention with a smug smirk on his lips - until he suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. Now that he was back, everything about him seemed different from documented. What was once an egotistical teen now become one who lurked with utmost secrecy.

Was that,  _somehow_ , a hint to Conan's equally abrupt absence?

Kid hummed thoughtfully under his breath. He slid his hands into his pockets, adopting a causal stride as he closed the distance to the detective. "What do I want, you ask?" he repeated softly. "I want a lot of things. But first and foremost, we never finished our conversation."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, tensing with every step Kid took.

"About Tantei-kun?" Kid prompted, when Shinichi didn't respond.

"I told you everything," he countered defensively.

Kid let out a low, disbelieving laugh. "Don't lie to me."

Shinichi unconsciously lowered his eyes. "I have not," the detective murmured, though mostly to himself. Strictly speaking, Kid couldn't deny his words.

The thief was trained to pick out the little ticks and twitches that signaled untruthfulness, and Shinichi hadn't shown any of them. If anything, Shinichi had been actively trying not to lie by relying on half-truths and vague replies instead.

Frankly, it was just as annoying.

"You're not telling me the whole truth either." Kid hated it, this need for secrecy about the one kid Kaitou cared so much about. Why was the topic of Conan so taboo that getting the detective to talk was harder than pulling teeth?

Shinichi pursed his lips.

"How do I get in touch with Tantei-kun?" Kid continued, when Shinichi wouldn't, daring Shinichi to shrug it off. "He's your cousin," Kid pushed relentlessly, "and I know he's contacted you before."

More than just contact, they deduced cases together. Conan was not just a cousin, but also a close one who looked up to the Great Detective, if the boy's choice of career was any indication.

But the detective only replied, "You can't."

"I can't get in touch, or I can't know how?" Kid said, and regardless, neither answer was acceptable.

"You can't," the Meitantei repeated definitively. The stiff, ramrod posture Shinichi had been standing in started to wilt, replaced by a vaguely apologetic look.

Kid's eyes hardened. Those seemed to be Shinichi's only expressions as of late: unyieldingly mum or guiltily apologetic. If anything, they did nothing more but stir up worrying fears why the detective was unable to elaborate when it appeared so much like his conviction was forced.

And worse of all, Kid  _needed_ his help because though he'd tried, he still had nothing to go on.

The Mouris had no forwarding address stashed away anywhere in their house. Even Kid's trump card, Conan's cellphone number, came back with a constant 'out of service' signal, GPS untrackable.

"Why doesn't Tantei-kun's cellphone work?" he added promptly.

There was an abrupt twitch of Shinichi's hand at his sudden question. Kid's eyes narrowed.

Did the  _Meitantei_ have Conan's phone? Because Kid hadn't miss that aborted motion, Shinichi's subconscious reach towards his back pocket.

Kid moved. Quickening his pace, he darted towards the detective. Immediately Shinichi dodged out of the way, but even with the slightest brush, Kid had already picked his pocket.

In his hand, sat a cherry-red smartphone.

Kid's heart stuttered for all of a second, before something cross between relief and disappointment washed through him after further observation. It was near identical thing, but it wasn't Conan's.

"All the cool kids are getting matching phones," Kid muttered sardonically, words hiding away his disappointment.

He slid a finger across the screen and typed in 4869 at the password prompt, because honestly, what else could it possibly be with these Holmes obsessed detectives? He ignored the Meitantei's sounds of protests and grabby hands in favour of scrolling through his contact list.

Kid was on a mission.

Because surely, being cousins and all, Shinichi would have Conan's number, right?

Wrong.

He didn't – there was no Conan, no Edogawa, no Chibi, no  _anything_  to suggest Tantei-kun's existence in Shinichi's life.

"Your own cousin not important enough for an entry of his own?" Kid said, deceptively calm.

Shinichi sighed. "I told you, Kid. You can't contact Conan. You can't."

Suddenly those words sounded far, far more ominous than it did mere minutes prior. Kid had an unexpected realisation that Shinichi didn't mean just him anymore –  _nobody_  could contact Conan.

A small shiver ran down the thief's spine. Still, he stood tall and tense, refusing to show it.

"What happened to him? There is no record of any Edogawa travelling anywhere by plane or otherwise," he said, enunciating each word clearly, more of a demand than a question, as his eyes burned on the detective's form. "I've checked."

"There is," Shinichi insisted.

"Who do you take me for?" Kid rebutted, and Shinichi flinched. "Of course there is evidence of a purchased pass under Tantei-kun's name, and the airline's database confirms he had boarded," he said idly before looming over the detective, "but the boy himself never entered the terminal. Isn't that right?"

Because Kid had planned to trace Tantei-kun all the way to his new residence, only to find the task impossible from the get-go. The security cameras caught zero footage of the boy despite how hard Kid looked, despite how many he hacked.

Instead of answering, though, Shinichi abruptly swiveled his head, jerking around, as if hearing footsteps in the stairwell behind him.

Frustration built.

" _Don't_ ," Kid all but hissed. He wouldn't allow Shinichi to force him to retreat by pretending Nakamori was closing in. "I've kept them all suitably occupied."

Nakamori's impending appearance had been a valid excuse the last heist, but Kid learnt from his mistakes. He was not giving the detective another opportunity to take advantage of the situation and escape before Kid was finished with him.

Shinichi turned back guiltily. He hesitated, adjusting his cap, pulling the rim lower. He shuffled uncomfortably in spot. Finally, when it seemed like he ran out of actions to postpone the inevitable, he said, "It- it would be best if you forget about him. Forget Conan ever existed," in a low mutter that had him straining to hear.

But Kid couldn't. Nor would he.

Tantei-kun was a vicious little boy, with a haughty attitude and vengeance like no other with that dreaded soccer ball of his, but Kid liked the kid all the same. Conan was a smart boy, smug, observant, like the other detectives Kid knew. But he was also adaptable and fair – he'd let Kid off before because it was the right thing to do at the time.

He refused to forget someone as uniquely precious as that.

"Why should I?" Kid demanded, perhaps a bit more harshly than he intended.

Shinichi took a breath, teeth biting the bottom of his lip as he tried to word his next sentence properly. "This is not where he belongs," he finally said, and Kid had to wonder how that was the best Shinichi could come up with.

"And where exactly does Tantei-kun belong?"

"I told you; forget it."

He refused to concede.

"I'm asking you,  _Kudo_. Where does Tantei-kun belong?" His tone was less gentleman-like than the gentleman thief would have prefered, but at the moment, Kid couldn't bring himself to care.

Shinichi hummed and hawed in front of him, until: "He's – it's… Not here," the detective finally said, with too much indecisiveness at his wording. And even still, there was something wrong with those words. Because if ' _here'_  was not where the boy belonged (and Kid truly refuted that statement), then he had to belong  _somewhere_ , but the Meitantei didn't seemed to be conveying any of that in his response at all.

"Conan… does not belong here," Shinichi repeated once more, sounding more absolute this time, but the explanation was still lacking.

And still, the way the Meitantei said those words didn't sit right with Kid. His statement sounded too unforgiving. It wasn't just 'not here' as in the chilly rooftops that served as Kid's escape routes; it was more of a 'not here' that encompassed the whole of the world and everything on it.

But surely that couldn't be it.

Half of Kid wished he's heard the inflection in the Meitantei's voice wrong. But the other half of him knew this was proof that he  _did_  know what happened to Conan, and yes, something  _did_  happen to the boy.

Whether or not it was the frightening conclusion that suddenly flickered across Kid's mind, he didn't know…. but part of him almost didn't want to find out, because it wasn't like detective to tolerate murder, but the only way someone could be 'not here' in this world was if they were dead.

Even so, the detective acted too sacrilegious towards the whole matter if death was involved, especially if such a thing had happened to family. -  _unless..._

Kid held back a response to the cool, prickling sensation running down his spine with a calm and dangerous stare. He leaned in, keeping his voice low, and hand hidden inside his pocket near his card gun. "You're still not telling me everything," he said slow and weighty, eyes trained on the detective's minute reactions, carving each deep in his mind for further speculation. "But know this: if I  _ever_  find out you had something to do with Tantei-kun's disappearance, you will regret it," he warned.

Then with a sweep of his cape, Kid escaped into the moonlit sky. There, his poker face dropped to something more feral.

It was only for a very brief second, but Kid was certain he saw Shinichi wince guiltily at his parting words. That was the exact moment Kid knew the detective would be forever demoted from Meitantei to Kudo in his head. He was  _definitely_ an involved party, and Kid would never forgive anyone who dared to harm those he considered precious.

Kudo didn't deserve a nickname from him anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally supposed to be comprised entirely of rooftop meetings, that's why you see so many. But, as you can tell, I definitely decided to change that.
> 
> It took seven chapter, but I finally got Kid to distrust Shinichi, huhu :D


	8. Chapter 8

Shinichi cursed his decision to accept Kid's invite.

He'd known from his last interaction with the phantom thief that Kid was not about to let up on Conan. It was humbling to see just how much the thief cared about the oddity that was Edogawa Conan. Shinichi recalled all their bantering, the times they'd saved each other, but he'd never realised Kid considered him anything more than someone engaging to match wits with.

Meeting Kid had been a bad idea. Shinichi realised it had been a bad idea, but this was  _Kid_  calling him out, and as troublesome as Kid was at times, Shinichi cared enough to not intentionally snub him.

It was almost surreal how Conan's tentative friendship with the thief was so different now that he was in a different body - or maybe it was the frustrating way he refused to talk about Conan (he couldn't drag the thief into this mess too).

Slowly, surely, Kid lost his friendly attitude with the detective.

Shinichi hadn't missed the way the thief switched to calling him  _Kudo_  by the end of their discussion. His heart had froze at the sound of his surname spoken so chillingly from the lips of the arrogant thief, because that had been Kid cutting ties with him, as far as he was concerned.

Which was fine, Shinichi firmly told himself, because the less Kid liked him, the less he would bother with him. Instead, the thief would focus his energy into finding Conan - a fruitless endeavour, since Conan was a dead end, but it would keep him out of the way and out of danger.

That was all Shinichi hoped for.

Presently, Shinichi hurried across the road, keeping his head down as he slipped in and out of the shadows, making his way back to Agasa's house. The day was still early, considering the hour of Kid's heist, but he'd loitered around long enough that people were already beginning to emerge from their homes after a long night of rest.

Though, as long as he didn't move too suspiciously, Shinichi still found wandering unseen quite an easy feat to achieve.

As Sherlock Holmes had once said, people 'see, but do not observe'. People tended to overlook the obvious and rarely kept track of their surroundings. It was a horrible habit, in Shinichi's opinion, but considering he was taking advantage of it, he couldn't complain.

Shinichi was only just turning the corner when a cheery, "Shin-chan!" chirped out from behind him.

The detective twitched at the voice. "Mom," he cried out, stalling the woman before she pounced on him, "what are you doing here?"

Yukiko pouted. Even the curly brown hair of the actress seemed to manage to droop at Shinichi's curt tone. "Can't I say hello to my favourite son?"

Shinichi deadpanned. "You could have called." Never mind that he was her  _only_  son.

If anything, Yukiko's pout only grew more prominent. "But you always ignore my calls," the woman whined.

"You drop in unannounced regardless."

" _Shin-chan!"_

Shinichi rolled his eyes, moving in to steer his wailing mother away from the middle of the sidewalk. If there was anything that would catch attention, it would be the sight of the beautiful, famous actress whining in the middle of everyone's way.

"You've been so busy lately. I've been worried, you know," Yukiko continued, ignorant to the problem she was causing.

"I'm fine."

"You're always fine. What have you been up to?"

"I thought you left with dad?" he shot back.

Yukiko shrugged idly. Shinichi sighed. Of course she came back. Not even his father could keep the woman from doing something when she set her mind to it.

"You know I don't want you involved." The teen grabbed his mother's arm, tugging her gently.

A sudden shiver ran down Shinichi's spin.

In a quick movement, he jerked Yukiko into the entrance of an alley way. His eyes steeled as he let the woman stumble and catch herself on the wall.

" _Vermouth,"_  he hissed, hands raising defensively.

He hadn't caught it in the beginning, but the moment he moved close enough to his supposed mother, he could feel the darkness spilling out from the woman.

Her acting was superb as always, he'd give her that, but Shinichi had been dealing too much with the Black Organisation lately for his honed instincts to mislead him. Haibara had always described the feeling as a cold sting of static shock whenever she was around a BO member. Shinichi entirely agreed.

The detective replayed their conversation in his mind, wondering what she'd been playing at, and what he'd might have given away.

In front of him, the woman gave a surprised little "Eh?" and looked around, playing up her confusion.

The moment she caught Shinichi's eye once more and noted the bland look he was giving her, she dropped her act. Even before Vermouth pulled off the latex mask, Yukiko's appearance had melted off simply by from the change in the way she held herself.

Shinichi feared her acting sometimes.

"Well spotted, my Silver Bullet," she crooned.

"What do you want?" He was in no mood for games.

Vermouth's movement was every bit casual, a stark contrast to the tense form Shinichi was in. She had a knowing smirk as she fluffed up her hair and fixed up her appearance. "The Organisation has no interest in Edogawa Conan, but he seemed to have caught Gin's attention," she divulged coolly, applying her lipstick.

The words were abrupt and straight to the point. Shinichi was grateful because he didn't want to deal with mind games with her, and especially not about something so chillingly ominous. Because Gin was a threat like no other; even Gin's name alone managed to constricted Shinichi lungs. "How?" he whispered shallowly.

Vermouth gave a nonchalant shrug. "You haven't exactly been under the radar, boy. I've kept the Organisation off Conan, but Gin never listens to me. You've piqued his interest."

"Conan's gone."

"Exactly," Vermouth chuckled, mouth pulled upwards into the smallest of a smirk. "Mysteriously disappeared off the grid without leaving a trace. Not the best decision," the woman said, an eyebrow elegantly raised.

"I wasn't aware they were keeping an eye on Conan," Shinichi said defensively.

"How soon until Gin realises the timing in Kudo Shinichi's reappearance from the grave, I wonder?" she continued casually, as if musing to herself, ignoring Shinichi's answer.

"I don't plan on being found."

Vermouth tilted her head, and gave an idle shrug. "And yet, here we are. Is that really the best attitude, underestimating the Organisation?" she asked, a deceptively benign smile on her lips. Her heels clicked as she took long strides towards the wall, leaning against it, arms crossed. "What use is a silver bullet that fails to shoot?" she murmured.

There was nothing Shinichi could do but eye her, wary of her every next movement. If anything, those words sounded cryptically like a threat.

Vermouth seemed to 'like' him and Ran - more Ran than him, admittedly – but still, she was part of the Black Organisation. It didn't matter that she'd covered for him before, or leaked him information about the Organisation - Shinichi never fully trusted her and never would. Vermouth had her own hidden agenda, and Shinichi didn't doubt he was extendable in the whole of her plan, whatever it was.

Vermouth abruptly pushed herself off the wall and Shinichi's finger twitched towards his wrist watch. Her eyebrow rose at his motion, but in the end, she only turned away.

"Do not disappoint, Silver Bullet," she said, before sauntering out of the alleyway like a woman without a care in the world. "I'll be watching – expect to hear from me again," she concluded in a worryingly foreshadowing manner.

Shinichi's jaw clenched, but he let her go unhindered.

He didn't want to hear again from her, thank you very much. But still, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Besides, it seemed like there were bigger things to worry about. Gin was slowly catching wind of his deception – or rather, he would, if he dug any deeper – so there was no time to dawdle. Shinichi needed to gather and direct all his players soon, before Gin managed to connect the dots.

It seemed like time was no longer on his side.

 

* * *

 

Kaito hung lazily over his desk as he flipped through the newspaper. It was a common sight to see him reading before class started, and his classmates knew well enough to leave him alone (unless they wanted to suffer the wrath of his magic for disturbing him), so it was the perfect cover to allow his mind to wander without distractions.

His main muse was Shinichi Kudo, the recently returned Detective of the East.

A few days ago, Kid had convinced one of his doves to follow Kudo around. Only the night previous did Kaito make time to watch the shot video.

It was odd how the detective seemed to spend more time in his neighbour's house than his own, but Kaito supposed, considering the fact Kudo was only home recently, there likely was no food in that dusty Kudo Mansion of his.

Kaito honestly didn't expect to see anything exciting. – and then Kudo snuck off to a hotel.

Actually what happened was: Kudo entered the elevator inside the building, and Kaito's dove flew frantically around the exterior of the hotel, uncertain of what to do. It was only by chance that the dove eventually found Kudo one more, his keen bird eyes spotting his Master's look-a-like.

The image was dark and shaky, hard to see because of the dimly lit interior, but Kaito eventually made out the detective. And two large men.

Two men dressed in black.

Kaito's heart stopped at the sight of them, and the thought of Snake fleeted through his mind.

In truth, for all Kaito knew, their suits could've been dark brown, dark blue, or even shades of grey, but the shadows of the room covered them both in a cloak of black and nothing more. The larger of the men had an unusually intimidating appearance with his hulking form and brusque features.

Even despite that, they were shady enough, engaged in a private conversation that took place in a dark room with the blinds deliberately half closed.

But what was a  _detective_  of all people doing with them?

With nothing more than a face, trying to dig up more information on the duo was hopeless. The name used to book the room turned out to be a dud, and it was already empty by the time Kaito snuck in to snoop around.

If anything, that only drew more suspicion on those two mysterious figures. Why would anyone need to use a false name to book a hotel room, not to live in, but for a single meeting, unless they were trying to hide something?

Still, that came back to the recurring question – what was a detective,  _the_  detective of all detectives, doing with them?

Unless…

Kaito never had reason to doubt his detectives' integrity, but Kudo wasn't  _his_  exactly. Not really. Especially not after the frustrating conversations he had with the damn teen.

All in all, Kudo had only been to the entirety of three heists of his. How much did Kaito really know about him? Sure Kudo was a famous highschool detective, vouched by the Metropolitan Police Inspector himself, hailed by all as the modern Holmes; but then again, he had dropped off radar for all of a year. What happened during that year of absence?

The answer was:  _anything._

Kudo could have landed himself with the wrong crowd, could've decided a change in careers was in order. Kudo came into contact with hundreds of criminals every month – one of them could have managed to eventually convince Kudo the thrill of the darker side of the law.

Who was to say  _this_  Kudo was still the innocent, rule-abiding Shinichi the Police Inspector knew from a year ago?

Proof: He had secret meetings with shady men with fake credentials. He also clearly had something to do with Tantei-kun's disappearance, if Kaito was inferring their previous conversations correctly.

How earnestly could anyone trust Shinichi Kudo?

Sitting in the desk beside Kaito, a British accented voice suddenly spoke out. "Of course Kudo-kun, I'll see what I can do."

Speak of the devil.

Kaito turned sharply over at the British detective, suspicion in his eyes. Hakuba deliberately looked away.

Class started and ended before Kaito finally had the chance to corner his classmate. He'd been trying all throughout class too, but Hakuba had ignored all eye contact with him, likely noticing Kaito was in a mood. There was nothing worse than the attention of an irritated magician prankster, after all.

Unfortunately, Hakuba had no escape, despite his best efforts. Kaito slapped a deceptively casual poker face on, planting his chair beside the blond's, trapping him in place.

"Who were you talking to this morning?" Kaito asked idly, imposing into the detective's personal space.

Hakuba bristled at his presence.

"That was a private conversation, Kuroba."

Kaito rolled his eyes, waving his arms. "Oh come on, if you wanted it to be private, you wouldn't have been talking to him in class."

"I cannot control when Kudo-kun calls me," Hakuba countered sternly, lips pressed in a line.

His entire posture portrayed his reluctance to talk to Kaito, clearly wishing that the conversation be over immediately. But Kaito trained the detective (and the whole class) better than that. Hakuba tensed not even a second later, abruptly and instinctively realising Kaito would do  _something_  to him to make him speak, regardless.

That, unfortunately, proved unnecessary when Aoko interjected herself in, suddenly appearing behind the two boys.

"Oh! Kudo," Aoko chirped out. "Dad's talked about some Kudo before!"

Hakuba tried in vain to not to sigh too obviously in relief when Kaito turned his attention away from him. "Kudo Shinichi," Hakuba offered politely, much more charitable to Aoko's genuine curiosity than Kaito's more intense version of snooping.

Kaito snapped his finger. "Oh, the guy they call the Detective of the East, right? I hear he went missing for a while."

"He was on a classified case," Hakuba replied, glancing interestedly at Kaito. "You certainly know your detectives." There was the usual glimmer in Hakuba's eyes, the one that appeared before he started accusing Kaito to be Kid.

If anything, Kaito thought this was even less proof linking him to his secret identity than usual. Sure Kid knew his detectives, but that knowledge was not exclusive to only phantom thieves – Kid just knew them more intimately than the norm.

"He  _is_  famous," Kaito added to deter the Brit.

Aoko nodded interjecting, "He almost stopped Kid once when the stupid thief tried to steal the Clock tower."

"Is  _that_  why you're so interested?" Hakuba asked, turning to Kaito with a smug smirk on his face.

Kaito considered bantering with the detective, pretending like there was nothing wrong as he discreetly redirected the conversation back to his original question. He'd done it before, all without catching the detective's attention - or at least not until it was too late, and Hakuba had already given him what he needed to know.

But did he honestly want to?

Hakuba might annoy him at times, but he didn't want him in any danger. If Shinichi Kudo truly was trouble, it was better if Hakuba knew - even if he had to subtly hint it to him. Especially since Kudo seemed to want something from Hakuba. If the favour was something deleterious, it could ruin Hakuba's reputation and trust within the police force, and Kaito understood how much his dear detectives valued their connections.

Kaito let the joking façade drop from his face.

"I just want to know what Kudo needed," he said. If his expression wasn't enough, Kaito was confident his tone was sufficient for Hakuba to regard his question seriously.

Kaito squirmed in his seat, trying not to instinctively slip back into stupid grin at Hakuba's sharp stare. Hakuba's eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure him out.

Kaito had a feeling Hakuba's suspicion of his being Kaitou Kid was the only thing convincing the detective to take his tone earnestly instead of brushing it off; Kid knew things others didn't and always made sure both his fans and detectives alike were safe. If nothing else, Hakuba knew that to be forever true of Kid.

In the end, Hakuba relented. "Kudo-kun wanted to see if I could convince my father to meet with him. I suspect Kudo-kun requires information only my father can provide."

Kaito darkened at the idea.

If Kudo honestly was in league with Snake and his fellow colleagues dressed in black, it could be dangerous if he got his hands on information that only the Superintendent General had access to.

"Is that … wise?"

"Do you have reason to suspect Kudo-kun?" Hakuba demanded, eyes narrowed and contemplative.

"Do you have reason not to?" Kaito countered.

"He is a fellow detective, and he has assisted in many cases with the Metropolitan Police."

Kaito rolled his eyes. Hakuba was too trusting for his own good. "And then he disappeared for a year with an excuse of a classified case that no one is privy to."

"That is the definition of a classified case," Hakuba retorted, but Kaito could see the detective was thinking about his words. He supposed one more push should do it.

"All you have is his word, and people change. Crime is a temptation, and you should know, as a detective," Kaito said softly, because if it wasn't, there wouldn't be a need for Hakuba to be solving cases day after day.

Kaito let the words seep into Hakuba before he pulled his typical grin back onto his face. He turned quickly towards his childhood friend.

"Ahoko! Why are we still in school? You were whining about dragging me to that new café all yesterday. If you don't want to go anymore…"

Aoko jolted at his words. "Aoko still wants to go! You're really coming?"

Kaito grinned, dragging the girl out the classroom, ignoring the burning gaze Hakuba fixed on his retreating back. "Let's go! I hear the first fifty customers get a free cake with their order."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Bakaito!"

Alone in the classroom, Hakuba stared at his phone.

Later that day, after an appropriate amount of time, he pulled out his cell and dialed Kudo's number. "I apologise, Kudo-kun," Hakuba said when the phone finally connected, "It seems I am unable to help," he said vaguely, not lying and yet worded like he  _had_  asked and received a negative from his father. Morally, that was the best he could do.

Also, it seemed like it was time Hakuba did some research on the other detective. Why did Kuroba seem to distrust the famed Detective of the East so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing in _all_ the Gosho boys :D


End file.
